You Are To Me
by InazumaOokami
Summary: Such an unimportant person was his reason to visit, but such an unimportant person was his reason to leave.


You Are To Me

Ulquiorra had never been one to visit the human world of his own free will, but whenever he did so, no one had any idea where he went or what he would did. Never would they have guessed that his reasons for leaving Los Noches every few weeks would simply be to visit a human.

"Ah! Ulquiorra-sama!" she always exclaimed when he suddenly appeared on the apartment roof. "I didn't expect to see you today."

And yet, she always sat here waiting.

"What brings you here?" she inquired, watching him carefully with those large eyes of hers.

He would only look down at her, his eyes showing not an ounce of emotion as he stood tall and still. She only smiled at his usual silence before looking over the edge of the apartment and seeing the city. There were dried tears staining her cheeks.

_"You know, Ulquiorra-sama," she had once said, wearing the toothy grin she usually wore around him, "someone could mistake you for crying, but I know better than that. In fact... Even if you do look really composed, you're actually pretty mad, aren't you?"_

He had not admitted she was right, but this nearly unimportant ability of hers was another thing that had caught his attention. Whether she knew it or not, she had a sort of natural ability to be able to see through other people rather easily, no matter who the person was.

And he was no exception.

_"Yeah. You're mad," she stated, grinning proudly. "If you ever need someone to talk to, Ulquiorra-sama, I'll always be here to listen to you. Now, what is it you're so mad about?"_

It wasn't as if she didn't know.

_"It's the trash again, right?" She gave him a soft smile, looking as if she understood what bothered him. "They're always annoying you, aren't they? Same here. If they're really a hindrance, though, do you want me to help you get rid of them?"_

He gave her no answer.

_"I know I can't do much," she said sheepishly, "but I'll do whatever I can -- as long as you're not bothered anymore!" She gave him a thumb's up and grinned widely. "I'll do whatever I can to help you! Just tell me what to do and I'll do whatever in my power to do it!"_

She used her sleeve to wipe at her eyes in an attempt to clean herself up. "I-I did it," she mumbled, forcing on a smile despite the pathetic state she was in. "I-I k-k-killed them, Ulquiorra-s-sama. Just like you wanted."

He watched as she got up to her feet and faced him, smiling through the tears that spilled from her eyes. Without a word, she ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I-I did it," she said shakily, a maniacal expression overtaking her features. "Just like you wanted! I killed them!"

As she began to laugh triumphantly, his eyes fell over a small gun laying not far from where she sat. He did not recall ever telling her to do anything, nor telling her to destroy what he saw was trash.

"Y-you're happy, right, Ulquiorra-sama?" she murmured, her hands clutching the back of his shirt as her knees began to buckle. "...right...?"

He said nothing and merely stood there, his hands remaining in his pockets. Her grip on his loosened when realizing his answer without even having to look him in the eye.

"You don't care, do you?"

His gaze shifted to the top of her head when he felt her body slump against his. He robotically grabbed her arms and held her up, but she did not look at him.

"I did what you wanted..." she whispered, her voice dry. "I erased all of the trash you found annoying just so you could be happy, even mom and dad..." Suddenly, her head shot up and she found herself looking directly into those enchanting eyes of his. A desperate look made its way onto her features as she asked without any hesitation, "Would you like me to kill more?"

He noticed her pupils had contracted and the red veins were clear, her skin was very pale despite the even beating of her heart. As he thought, she was going insane.

If there were any other traits he found interesting about this human, it would have had to be her absolute loyalty to someone. Even so...

If possible, her eyes would have widened even more as her breathing hitched. She paled even more as her eyes made their way to the ghostly white hand of Ulquiorra stabbed directly in her chest.

"U-Ulquiorra... sama...?" Blood pooled in her mouth and dribbled down her chin as she looked up at him in surprise more than fear. "Why did you...?" She trailed off when she coughed out more blood onto his pure white garments. "W-why..."

Without any warning, he ripped his hand out of her, making her fall to her knees as more blood spurted out from the wound. As weak as she was at that moment, she forced herself to look up at him, but her eyes only widened in fear and confusion when seeing through the expressionless mask he always wore.

She was unsure whether she wanted to hear that melodic voice she had not heard in so long or to stop the next words that would come out of his mouth, but the thick blood prevented her from doing so. She could only listen in silence to the last words she would hear.

"To me," he spoke in his usual calm and unfazed tone, "you are just like the rest of them."

He knew she wanted nothing more than to do die at that very moment rather than to listen to him speak those sorts of words.

_"You know, Ulquiorra-sama," she said before as she looked over the city from the rooftop of the apartment, "you've never spoke since that day you told me your name. Did you lose your voice or something?"_

He had not replied, but she continued on.

_"I sure hope not. That voice of yours always calms me. Will you ever talk to me again? I'd hate to forget what you sound like..."_

He decided to simply watch as her heart slowly came to a stop and she only sat there, her glazed eyes blankly staring at his feet. The space behind him seemed to be opening up, revealing the world of Los Noches within it. He turned around and stepped inside, not even sparing a second glance as the portal began to close.

"You are all nothing but trash."


End file.
